Divided
by German-Fantasy-Freak
Summary: Meine Geschichte startet nach den Ereignissen von Eclipse bis s zum Abendrot . Es geht um einen kleinen Zwischenfall der Bellas und Edwards pläne über den Haufen wirft. Wer wissen will, was das für ein kleiner großer Zwischenfall ist, muss einfach mal w
1. Prolog: Vorbereitungen

_**Einleitung :**_

Meine Geschichte startet am 13.August.07 . Sie spielt nach den Ereignissen von Eclipse (bis(s) zum Abendrot). Also falls ihr dieses Buch noch nicht gelesen haben solltet (oder noch nicht ferig seid) besteht hier akute **SPOILERGEFAHR!!!**

Das solltet ihr beachten.

Ich fänd's schön wenn ihr mir vielleicht ein review schreiben könntet, wie es euch gefallen hat und ob ihr eine Stelle ändern oder Verbessern würdet. Ich würde mich darüber sehr freuen..

Ich wünsch euch

viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

_**Prolog:**_

_**Vorbereitung**_

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, wie Alice so vor mir stand und an meinem Kleid rumzupfte. Mein Hochzeitskleid. Mein Herz schlug schneller und die Nervosität machte sich breit. Das war doch verrückt. Heute würde ich Edward heiraten und danach mit ihm drei Flitterwochen in Alaska verbringen. Er wollte mir in aller Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit beibringen, wie man sich als Vampir verhielt und wie man jagte.

Alice richtete sich auf und strahlte mich an.

»Ich glaube das hätten wir. Wie fühlst du dich Bella?«

»Alice«, ich seufzte. »Wie hast du dich denn gefühlt als du Jasper geheiratet hast?«

»Ich war glücklich.« Ihr Blick verschleierte sich kurz als sie sich daran erinnerte. »Aber du wirkst irgendwie so angespannt.«

Wie gut sie mich doch kannte. Fast zu gut. Es war wie mit Angela, die beiden merkten auch das, was man nicht sagte.

»Alice ich weiß nicht ob ich ja sagen werde, wenn Jacob in der ersten Reihe sitzt. Verstehst du was ich meine? Ich liebe ihn. Zwar nicht so stark wie Edward, aber ich liebe ihn irgendwie und er weiß das. Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich reagieren werde, wenn er da ist.«

»Hättest du dir darüber nicht vorher Gedanken machen können? Du hast doch das Vetorecht für die Gästeliste gehabt.«

»Alice, bitte mach's nicht noch schlimmer.« Die ersten Tränen traten mir in die Augen und Alice seufzte und nahm mich in den Arm.

»Was machen wir nur mit dir.«

Jetzt liefen die Tränen über und ich fing an zu schluchzen. Alice strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.

»Zum Glück hab ich Wasserfesten Maskara genommen.« Murmelte sie mehr zu sichselbst als zu mir, aber ich hörte es. Ich musste ein wenig lächeln, aber es wirkte wahrscheinlich eher gequält.

Einen Augenblick später klopfte es an der Tür und Alice drückte mich noch einmal kurz, bevor sie mich losließ und mir ein Taschentuch reichte.

Sie lächelte mir kurz aufmunternd zu, als plötzlich eine samtene, weiche und sehr vertraute Stimme durch die Tür drang.

»Alice? Kann ich reinkommen?«

Natürlich hatte er geklopft. Er musste mein Schluchzen und Alice Gedanken gehört haben.

Die Antwort kam prompt. »Nein kannst du nicht. Du kennst die Regeln.«

»Kann Bella raus kommen?« Er klang fast hoffnungsvoll und ich hoffte innerlich darum das Alice es erlauben würde. Wir wurden beide enttäuscht. »Edward, für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?«

»Ach bitte Alice!«, fing ich jetzt auch noch an zu betteln.

Edward vor der Tür lachte.»Kannst du ihr diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen Alice?«

»Ihr beide treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn! Nein. _Nein. _Nein!«

»Alice, lass Edward doch kurz rein. Und komm du mal für einen Augenblick raus.«

»Jazz, nicht du auch noch!«Alice schrie es fast.

»Alice. Sind fünf Minuten zu viel verlangt?« Jaspers Stimme klang zweifelnd.

»Ihr seid unmöglich.« Alice seufzte.

Ging dann aber zur Tür, öffnete sie und verschwand nach draußen. Edward kam ins Zimmer, schloss die Tür und im nächsten Augenblick lag ich auch schon in seinen Armen. Wieder liefen mir die Tränen über meine Wangen. Er wischte sie mit seinen Lippen weg. Als ich mich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, lehnte ich mich an seine Schulter und vergrub mein Gesicht darin. Er strich mir, wie zuvor Alice über den Rücken und murmelte irgendwann.

»Du sieht wirklich unglaublich wundervoll aus und das, ist noch eine Untertreibung. Aber willst du das wirklich? Ich will nicht das du unglücklich bist.« Sanft drückte er seine kalten, glatten Lippen auf mein Haar. Ich drückte mich enger an ihn und hob den Kopf.

Meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. »Es ist so das beste für alle.«

»Bist du sicher, das es auch das beste für dich ist?« Auch seine Stimme war nur noch ein wispern.

_»Du_bist das beste für mich.« Ich reckte mich ein Stück und drückte meine Lippen auf seine. In einem kurzen Moment, als unsere Lippen getrennt waren flüsterte er sanft in mein Ohr, »Darüber werde ich mich jetzt nicht mit dir streiten.« Dann lagen seinen Lippen wieder auf meinen. Wie immer legte ich meine Arme in einem Reflex, den ich nicht unterdrücken konnte, um seinen Hals und presste mich enger an ihn. Diesmal löste er meine Hände nicht von seinem Nacken, sondern küsste mich noch etwas leidenschaftlicher als vorher. Ich spürte wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, als ich mich kurz von ihm lösen musste, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Mein Atem ging keuchend und unregelmäßig. Ich lehnte mich an ihm an und legte meinen Kopf wieder an seine Schulter. Plötzlich hörte ich ein leises Glocken artiges kichern. Edward hatte mit dem Rücken zur Tür gestanden und als wir uns jetzt in Richtung Tür drehten sahen wir Alice und Jasper. Alice stand mit dem Rücken an Jasper gelehnt, Jasper hinter ihr, er umschlang Alice mit seinen Armen von hinten.

»Ihr zwei seht einfach perfekt aus. Aber die Fünf Minuten sind um.«

Jaspers Gesicht sah entschuldigend aus. »Länger konnte ich sie wirklich nicht ablenken.«

Edward seufzte. »Ich weiß.«

Alice grinste schelmisch. »Ich wusste was du vorhattest, Edward. Und jetzt wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mich und Bella noch einen Augenblick allein lässt.«

Edward küsste mich zum Abschied noch einmal kurz, dann verschwand er mit Jasper aus dem Raum und Alice schloss die Tür.


	2. Chapter 1 Reaktionen

_**Kapitel 1:**_

_**Reaktionen**_

Edward und ich kamen zu Hause an, als Charlie gerade mit Billy telefonierte. Also setzten Edward und ich uns erst einmal an den kleinen Küchentisch. Meine linke Hand lag in der von Edward unter der Tischplatte und somit konnte Charlie den Ring noch nicht sehen. Plötzlich war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher ob ich es Charlie wirklich sagen wollte. Auf der Lichtung war ich mir doch so sicher gewesen. Edward hörte, dass mein Herz schneller schlug und drückte meine Hand.

In dem Moment hängte Charlie den Hörer auf und trat zu uns an den Tisch.

»Also ihr zwei. Worüber wolltet ihr mit mir denn sprechen?«

»Wir wollten...« Ich zögerte.

»Spuck's aus Bells. Ich werd dir schon nicht den Kopf abbeißen.« Charlies lockerer Ton überraschte mich. Sonst war er in der Gegenwart von Edward immer etwas befangen oder abweisend. Edward drückte noch einmal meine Hand und ich begann wieder zu sprechen.

»Hast du schon irgendetwas am dreizehnten August vor?«

»Ähh ... nein. Nicht das ich wüsste. Wieso?«

»Wir wollten dich am dreizehnten einladen.«

»Was wollt ihr denn feiern?« Charlie klang skeptisch, er wusste schließlich wie sehr ich Partys mochte.

Ich seufzte und sprach dann ein wenig leiser weiter. »Am dreizehnten August ist unsere Hochzeit.« Für einen Augenblick schloss ich die Augen, um mich selbst zu beruhigen und um Charlies Gesicht nicht sehen zu müssen. Er schien sprach los zu sein. Als er wieder sprach war seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. »Sag das nochmal bitte. Ich glaub ich hab dich nicht ganz verstanden.«

Edward musste gespürt haben das ich kein weiteres Wort heraus kriegen würde, also sprach er für mich die Worte noch mal. Lauter als ich sie gesprochen hatte, so dass ein Missverständnis ausgeschlossen war.

»Nein.«

»Willst du es mir verbieten?«

»Ja.«

»Du weißt, dass ich ein legaler Erwachsener bin und du mir deshalb auch nichts verbieten kannst.« Ich sah wie Charlies Gesicht langsam rot vor Wut wurde.

»Du wirst ihn nicht heiraten.«

»Und was willst du dagegen unter nehmen? Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn wir einfach ohne dich geheiratet hätten, ohne das auch nur die leiseste Ahnung gehabt hättest? Ich meine du ...« Mir fehlten die Worte.

»Ich weiß ja nicht, was du denkst. Dass ich einfach ja und amen sage? Und was sagen deine Eltern dazu?« Er wand seinen Blick jetzt von mir ab und sah Edward an.

»Sie freuen sich für uns.«

»Hmpf.« Charlie schien damit sichtlich unzufrieden zu sein und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf mich.

»Ich hoffe du weißt, was ich zum Thema heiraten-unter-dreißig halte?«

»Ja.« Ich sah hinab auf meine linke Hand.

»Ich geh mir jetzt das Spiel ansehen. Wir reden später noch mal.«

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher an.

Ich seufzte. »Er ist stink sauer, oder,« fragte ich Edward leise.

»Sagen wir er weiß nicht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen soll. Er will nicht, dass es dir genau so geht wie ihm und Renée. Es ist doch normal, dass er sich Sorgen um dich macht, oder? Und du darfst nicht vergessen das er mich definitiv nicht leiden kann, wegen der Sache im letzten Herbst. Also sind Zweifel aus seiner Sicht irgendwie angebracht.«

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen und Edward zog mich auf seinen Schoß. Er schlang die Arme um mich und summte mir beruhigend mein Schlaflied ins Ohr.

»Wollen wir zu mir?« fragte er mich nach einer Weile.

»Glaubst du, das Charlie das verkraftet?«

»Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.« Er lächelte mein schiefes lieblings Lächeln.

»Ja.« Ich musste jetzt auch anfangen zu lächeln.

»Dann komm.«

Wir standen auf und Edward schob mich in den Flur.

Ich seufzte und ging dann zum Wohnzimmer, um Charlie Bescheid zu sagen. »Charlie?«

»Hmm.« Charlie blickte nicht mal zu mir auf. Er musste ziemlich sauer sein.

»Ich schlaf bei Edward.«

»Nein.« Seine kalte Stimme ließ mich schaudern. Er war also _mehr _als wütend.

»Wieso nicht?« fragte ich vorsichtig.

»Weil ich das sage.« Meine Wut, auf seine Antwort, war ein natürlicher Instinkt und ich konnte sie nicht zurück halten. Es war wie letzten Monat, als ich mit Charlie die Diskussion über den Besuch bei meiner Mutter mit Edward hatte. Es war ein nicht zu unterdrückender Instinkt.

»Charlie, erstens: es ist Samstag, zweitens: ich hab morgen nichts vor und drittens: Wie willst du das verhindern? Ich bin ein Erwachsener.« Musste ich ihn an letzteres immer wieder erinnern?

»Du hast Hausarrest.«

»Wieso? Weil ich bei meinem Verlobten übernachten will?« Die Skepsis in meinen Worten war nicht zu überhören. Nicht einmal von Charlie.

Jetzt erhob er sich vom Sofa und baute sich vor mir auf.

»Das steht noch nicht fest.«

Ich konnte nur bedauernd den Kopf schütteln. »Für dich vielleicht nicht. Für uns schon.« mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und ging mit Edward Richtung Tür. »Bis morgen«, rief ich Charlie zu, bevor wir in den leichten Nieselregen hinaustraten.

Das letzte, was ich hörte, war Charlie der die Tür schloss.

Ich seufzte. Edward hielt mir die Beifahrertür seines Volvos auf und schloss sie als ich eingestiegen war. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde saß er neben mir und fuhr los.

»Wie geht's ihm?«, fragte ich besorgt.

»Er denkt über deine Worte nach.« Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. »Besonders darüber, was du heute Abend machst.«

»Ich wollte mich nicht mit ihm streiten, aber er reagiert immer so ... «, ich wusste nicht wie ich es beschreiben sollte. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und murmelte dann: »Er macht die Dinge einfach so kompliziert, wenn er sich immer so verhält als wäre ich fünfzehn und nicht achtzehn.«

»Er wird darüber hinweg kommen und anfangen es zu akzeptieren.«

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster in den dunklen Wald. Dann sah ich Lichter vor uns und wenige Augenblicke später stand Edward an meiner Tür und hielt sie für mich auf.

Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich zum Haus. Als er die Tür öffnete kam auch schon Alice auf uns zu gerannt und umarmte mich.

»Danke nochmal das ich eure Hochzeit planen darf.«

Als sie mich losließ stand schon Esme vor mir und umarmte mich ebenfalls. Kurz darauf Rosalie.

In dem Moment als Rosalie mich losließ, sah ich Carlisle und Jasper die Treppe herunter kommen. Beide lächelten uns an. Emmett stand neben Rosalie und grinste breit.

Im stillen musste ich noch einmal an Charlies Reaktion denken, die im völligen Gegensatz zu der von Edwards Familie stand.

Wir redeten einige Zeit noch über die Hochzeit, während Carlisle sich entschuldigte, da er ins Krankenhaus musste.

Nachdem das wichtigste besprochen worden war, wollten Edward und ich auf unsere Lichtung. Als er los lief legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und drückte meine Lippen sanft an seinen Hals. Meine Lippen wanderten ein Stück hinauf zu seinem Ohr.

»Ich liebe dich«, flüsterte ich.

Als Antwort erhielt ein wohliges Brummen, ähnlich dem Schnurren einer Katze. Ich musste lächeln als ich mich an unseren ersten gemeinsamen Lauf erinnerte. Damals war mir schwindelig geworden und ich hatte panische Angst gehabt mit einem Baum zusammen zu stoßen. Es kam mir jetzt so unendlich lächerlich vor.

Inzwischen genoss ich diese gemeinsamen Läufe und Edward machte es auch Spaß, wenn er seiner Natur einmal freien lauf lassen konnte.

Ich spürte wie der Gegenwind abnahm und die Bäume nicht mer so schnell an uns vorbei flogen. Dann standen wir auf der Lichtung und Edward half mir von seinem Rücken herunter. Er drückte mich an sich und ich vergrub mein Gesichter an seiner Schulter, während er seine kalten, glatten Lippen auf mein Haar legte und genüsslich den Duft einsog.

Die Sonne kam leicht durch die dichte Wolkendecke hindurch und Edwards Haut glitzerte leicht im Licht.

Wir legten uns nebeneinander und blickten lange schweigend in den Himmel. Beide genossen wir die nähe des anderen und ich schloss die Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffnete blickte ich in Edwards Gesicht, das über mir hing. Ich lächelte und mein Herz schlug schneller. Als Edwards Lippen schließlich meine trafen setzte es kurz aus.

Wir verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag auf der Wiese und als wir schließlich wieder zurück liefen und ins Wohnzimmer kamen, wurden gerade Pläne für eine Shopping-Tour geschmiedet.


	3. Chapter 2 kleine Bedenken

_**Kapitel 2:**_

_**kleine Bedenken**_

Am nächsten morgen, als ich nach Hause kam, hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Charlie. Edward war auch keine große Hilfe, da er mit Emmett und Jasper jagen gefahren war. Als ich jetzt im Haus ankam, hörte ich Charlie in der Küche mit jemandem Telefonieren. Er hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter mir schloss und rief mich zu sich, was mich leicht nervös werden lies. Was wollte er? Bei ihm angekommen drückte er mir das Telefon in die Hand.

„Deine Mutter", war sein einziger Kommentar. Ich seufzte und hielt mir den Hörer ans Ohr.

„Mom?"

„Wer denn sonst? Könntest du mir vielleicht mal erklären, was dein werter Herr Vater mir nicht sagen wollte? Ich ruf bei euch an und du bist nicht da. Charlie sagt nur, dass du bei Edward bist. Er klang ziemlich sauer, also hab ich mal nachgefragt, was los ist und da fängt er plötzlich an, sich selbst Vorwürfe zu machen und irgendetwas über deine schlechte Verantwortung und Selbsteinschätzung zu faseln. Könntest du mich also mal bitte aufklären was bei euch los ist?"

Renée klang schon ziemlich entnervt. Ich holte tief Luft.

„Hast du am dreizehnten August schon etwas vor?" Ich_ versuchte _gelassen zu klingen und es misslang mir kläglich, an Hand meiner mangelnden schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten.

„Nein, da hab ich nichts vor und in der Woche ist Phil auch zu Hause. Aber du lenkst vom Thema ab."

Ich überhörte die letzte Bemerkung.

„Mom, hättest du vielleicht Lust mich am dreizehnten August zu besuchen?"

„Ja verdammt, aber wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst was bei euch los ist werd ich dir den Hals umdrehen, wenn ich komme." Sie klang inzwischen unheimlich sauer.

Noch einmal holte ich tief Luft.

„Am dreizehnten ist Edwards und meine Hochzeit." Ich sprach so leise, dass ich fast schon hoffte meine Mutter würde es nicht hören.

Ich hörte wie Renée am anderen Ende der Leitung scharf die Luft einsog.

Nach einer Weile, die mir vor kam wie eine Ewigkeit, schien sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben.

„Hast du gerade ,Edwards und meine Hochzeit' gesagt oder hab ich mich verhört?" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Nein",meine Stimme zitterte jetzt leicht und klang ein kleines bisschen kleinlaut. „Du hast richtig gehört."

Es entstand eine kleine Pause, die sich in die Länge zu ziehen schien.

„Bella, du bist achtzehn!" Ihre Stimme klang jetzt geschockt und fast panisch.

„Und somit ein legaler Erwachsener."

„Erwachsener hin oder her, du bist viel zu jung zum heiraten. Das ganze Leben liegt noch vor dir und du willst dich jetzt schon festsetzten."

„Mom, es gibt nur eine Person mit der ich mein Leben verbringen will und es wird auch nie eine andere geben. Ich liebe ihn und ich werde deshalb nicht mit dir darüber diskutieren. Ich hab ja gesagt und diese Endscheidung muss ich ja wohl alleine treffen, oder?" Der Ton in meiner Stimme war jetzt flehend. Ich wollte nicht das Renée sich noch mehr Sorgen um mich machte.

„Bella, du weißt wie Charlie und ich ..."

Ich unterbrach sie.

„Charlie hat mir gestern schon einen dreißig-minütigen Vortrag darüber gehalten, also tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und fang du nicht auch noch damit an. Oder fass dich wenigstens kurz."

„Aber,... ich weiß nicht..."

„Mom bitte. Vertrau mir."

„Tue ich ja. Wann kam denn der Antrag?" Diese Frage überraschte mich, da ich damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie mir meine Endscheidung ausreden wollte, aber jetzt schien sie ernsthaft interessiert zu sein.

„Schon vor einer ganzen Weile und ich hab auch nicht gleich ja gesagt. Der erste kam am ersten Tag als wir aus LA zurück waren. Da war ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher und ja gesagt hab ich dann vor ungefähr einer Woche."

Wir waren natürlich nie in L.A. gewesen, aber ich konnte ja schlecht erzählen, dass ich mal eben in Volterra war, um Edward davor zu retten von den Volturi getötet zu werden.

„Hör mal Bella, ich weiß, dass er dich sehr liebt und du ihn auch, dass hab ich ja selbst gesehen. Aber bist du nicht der Meinung, dass es für eine Hochzeit noch etwas zu früh ist? Ich meine ihr seit jetzt wie lange zusammen?"

„Fast 2 Jahre." Es kam mir so viel länger vor, nach dem wir so viel zusammen durchgemacht hatten.

„Also ungefähr so lange wie damals bei Charlie und mir und du siehst ja wohin das geführt hat. Außerdem, was ist dann mit College?"

„Wir gehen beide nach Alaska an die _University__ of__ Alaska __southeast_."

„Alaska?" Renée schien geschockt. „Aber das ist doch soweit weg und teuer."

„Mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen. Erstens hab ich was zusammen gespart und Edward will den Rest bezahlen" , obwohl ich das eigentlich nicht will, setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

Aber inzwischen war ich es Leid geworden, denn bei jeder diesbezüglichen Diskussion mit Edward, konnte ich nur verlieren. Mir fehlten einfach gute Argumente. Er hatte Geld, ich nicht. So standen nun einmal die Dinge. ber so wie es aussah würde ich ohnehin nicht auf's College gehen.

Renée seufzte am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, was du tust, Bella. Denn wenn nicht, solltest du anfangen über einige Dinge nach zu denken. Oder," plötzlich schnappte sie nach Luft. „Du bist doch nicht etwa schwanger?"

Ich stöhnte auf.

„Mom, bitte, bleib einmal ernst."

„Bella, ich bin tot ernst. Also..."

„Wenn es dich beruhigt. Nein, ich bin nicht schwanger."

In diesem Moment schlug bei Renée ein Tür zu. Das musste Phil sein.

„Schatz, Phil ist gerade gekommen. Können wir ein andern mal weiter telefonieren?"

„Klar Mom. Grüß Phil von mir."

„Mach ich, ich hab dich lieb Bella."

„Ich dich auch. Bis bald."

Dann legte ich auf.

Als ich in den Flur trat und Charlie mir einen fragenden Blick zu warf, klopfte es an der Tür. Edward. Charlie ging ins Wohnzimmer und legte sich auf das alte Sofa, während ich mich aus meiner Starre löste und zur Tür ging, um sie zu öffnen. Wie erwartet stand Edward davor. Als er meinen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck sah zog er mich sanft in seine Arme und ich legte den Kopf an seine harte steinerne Brust.

_Das war's erstmal ich beeil mich mit weiterschreiben.  
Schreibt mir mal ein paar Reviews.  
lg _

_German-Fantasy-Freak _


	4. Chapter 3 Alice kleine Überraschung

_**3.Kapitel**_

_**Alice kleine Überraschung**_

Als ich auf wachte, spürte ich gerade noch den leichten Druck von eisigen Lippen auf meiner Stirn. Dann hörte ich ein Klopfen an der Tür und wie Charlie sie öffnete.

„Bist du schon wach?"

„Hmm." Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf. „Seit ganzen zwei Sekunden."

„Oh. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe, aber ich muss mit dir reden."

„Dad, hat das nicht noch Zeit bis nach her? Ich würde gerne vorher noch frühstücken." Meine Stimme klang leicht gequält.

„Nein Bells. Ich fahr gleich zur Arbeit, es ist Montag. Mag ja sein das du momentan nichts zu tun hast, aber es gibt andere die Arbeiten müssen."

Als wenn ich nichts zu tun hätte. Alice hatte bestimmt noch einiges wegen meiner Hochzeit zu planen.

„Tut mir Leid. Worum geht's denn Dad?"

Ich konnte mir schon sehr gut vorstellen, worüber er mit mir reden wollte. Über die Hochzeit. Worüber auch sonst? Natürlich konnte er das nicht akzeptieren. Ich war ja seine kleine Bella, die immer genau das tat, was ihr Vater für das Beste hielt. Warum verdammt, konnte er nicht ein einziges mal einsehen, dass ich erwachsen war und es für mich nie jemand anderen als Edward geben würde? Allein das war schon Grund genug ihn zu heiraten.

„Bella, meinst du nicht, die ganze Geschichte mit der Hochzeit ist etwas ... zu früh?" Sein Ton war besorgt und leicht unsicher.

Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Was sollte ich sagen?

Ich zögerte kurz und sprach dann in einem überzeugenden Ton.

„Hör mir zu Dad, ich hab über meine Endscheidung gut nach gedacht und es ist für mich das Richtige.

Ich hab mit Renée auch schon darüber gesprochen, weil sie das genauso sieht wie du, aber sie hat es eingesehen." ,Oder wird es müssen' setzte ich traurig in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ja, nur weißt du er hat dich letzten Herbst sitzen lassen, was ist wenn er dich noch einmal verlässt? Du hast ihm vielleicht verziehen, aber du warst sieben lange Monate leblos, er hat,"

Jetzt unterbrach ich ihn, obwohl ich nicht ganz wusste, wie ich Edwards Verhalten erklären sollte, wenn er mich fragte. Das war für einen nicht eingeweihten unmöglich. Aber ich musste Edward einfach vor Charlie in Schutz nehmen.

„Dad, bitte. Ich hab ihm verziehen, weil ich weiß wie sehr er mich liebt und ich ohne ihn einfach nicht leben kann. Also bitte tu das auch." Ich sah flehend in Charlies Gesicht.

„Bella," Er schaute auf meinen Wecker und stieß einen Fluch aus. „Verdammt! Bella, ich muss los, ich komm jetzt schon zu spät. Wir sehen uns später."

„Bis dann, Dad."

Kurz nachdem Charlie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, saß Edward auch schon wieder neben mir.

„Guten Morgen, mein Engel."

Er strich mir sanft eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Meine Haut brannte unter seiner Berührung.

„Morgen. Wie war die Nacht?"

„Ich hab äußerst schöne Worte gehört."

„Echt? Was hab ich denn gesagt?"

„Das selbe wie immer, dass du mich liebst und meinen Namen hab ich auch das ein oder andere mal gehört." Er Grinste und küsste mich ganz leicht auf die Lippen.

„Soll das ein Kuss gewesen sein? Du warst auch mal besser." Ich sah ihn herausfordernd an und hoffte, dass er auf das Spiel einging.

Ich wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Ach, _war_ ich?" Fragte er nun gespielt beleidigt, betonte extra die Vergangenheitsform und zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Beweis mir doch das Gegenteil." Wir grinsten jetzt beide und sein Gesicht näherte sich langsam meinem. Als seine Lippen meine trafen, drückte er mich zurück in mein Kissen. Ich hatte meine Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt, zog ihn dichter zu mir heran. Nach einer Zeit, die mir wieder einmal viel zu kurz vor kam, löste er sich sanft aus meinem Klammergriff.

„Also?" Er grinste selbst gefällig als er meinen schnellen Herzschlag hörte.

Ich seufzte theatralisch. „Du bist immer noch unschlagbar."

Er beugte sich zu mir hinab und sein süßer Atem vernebelte meinen Verstand, als er leise flüsterte.

„Ich hab gehofft du würdest das sagen. Aber mal etwas ganz anderes ... willst du schon aufstehen oder noch ein wenig liegen bleiben?"

Ich überlegte kurz und statt zu antworten stellte ich ihm eine Gegenfrage. „Haben wir irgendetwas vor ?"

„Nein, aber es ist ein wenig ... wie soll ich sagen ... unfair, dass du so seelenruhig schlafen kannst und na ja ich hab mich gefragt, wie lange du noch geschlafen hättest wenn Charlie nicht gekommen wäre."

„Du stellst dir immer so komplizierte Fragen."

„Beantworte sie mir doch einfach." Antwortete er schmunzelnd.

„Hmm ... Ich würde sagen ich bleib liegen."

„Sehr gute Endscheidung."

Er grinste mich schief an und ich lächelte zurück. In dem Moment klingelte sein Handy.

„Alice, hast du eine Ahnung wie spät es ist? ... theoretisch würde sie noch schlafen ... ich weiß nicht ... glaubst du sie hat dazu Lust?" bei seinen letzten Worten grinste er mich an und ich stöhnte auf. Wenn Alice anrief und Edward sie fragte, ob ich auf irgendetwas Lust hätte, konnte das nur eine Sache sein. Alice lieblings Beschäftigung. Shoppen. Was auch sonst.

„Alice, wenn du ihr Gesicht sehen könntest, sie freut sich über alle Maßen." Ich sah ihn böse an, damit er Alice davon abhielt, mit mir nach Seattle oder Port Angles zu fahren. Er grinste mich hinterhältig an. „Weißt du was Alice, in zwei Stunden fahr ich sie zu dir rüber." Mit diesen Worte legte er auf und lächelte mich an.

Ich seufzte. „Warum tust du mir das an? Du weißt ganz genau _wie_ sehr ich ihre Stunden langen Shopping-Touren hasse. Außerdem hab ich heute definitiv keine Lust mit ihr den ganzen Tag durch Geschäfte zu laufen, nur damit sie ihren Spaß hat und mir nachher die Füße wieder weh tun.."

„Ach komm schon, sei doch nicht so. Immer hin hat sie auch eine Überraschung für dich. Sie will nämlich weder nach Port Angles noch nach Seattle. Sie ist zu dem Endschluss gekommen, ihr müsstet mal irgendwo anders hin fahren zum Shoppen. Und Rosalie war der selben Ansicht. Also hat sie überlegt dich zu überraschen und mal weiter weg zu shoppen."

Ich stöhnte auf. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Wohin will sie denn?"

„Ich werd dir nicht die Überraschung verderben. Aber ein kurzer Tipp. Du wirst Gepäck für drei Tage brauchen." Er grinste.

„Und was machst du in der Zeit?" Mein Ton klang leicht beleidigt. Ich hoffte er würde mitkommen.

Und wieder enttäuschte er mich nicht.

„Ich hab mir überlegt, mit zu kommen." Er lächelte mich an und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Danke", sagte ich erleichtert, doch als ich weiter sprach, wurde aus meiner Erleichterung Besorgnis. „Was willst du Charlie sagen? Ich meine, er steht ja nicht wirklich hinter uns und denkst du er gibt mir die Erlaubnis mit zu kommen, wenn er weiß das du auch mit kommst?"

„Ich überlasse es gerne dir, ihm das zu sagen. Aber wenn es dir dann besser geht frag Esme oder Alice ob sie das mit ihm klären. Alice könnte er doch nie einen Wunschabschlagen und wenn Esme noch dazu kommt hat er doch, vor lauter Vampir-Charme, gar keine Chance mehr _nein_ zu sagen. Ihr müsst ihm doch nicht unter die Nase reiben, dass ich auch mit komme."

„Da hast du auch wieder recht. Aber ich glaube er wird fragen. Falls er mich fragen sollte, weiß ich nicht, ob meine mangelnden schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten aussreichen werden, um ihn zu überzeugen."

Ich stand auf schnappte mir meine Sachen für das Bad und frische Klamotten. Danach verschwand ich, um zu duschen.

Nachdem ich geduscht, angezogen und mir die Zähne geputzt hatte, ging ich nach unten in die Küche, wo Edward schon auf mich wartete.

„Alice hat eben gerade angerufen. Sie kommt gleich mit Rose vorbei, weil sie dir beim packen helfen will. Ich geh dann und pack meine Sachen."

„Was soll ich mit Charlie machen?"

„Esme hat gesagt sie ruft ihn an. Er kann sich dann ja noch mal mit ihr über die Einzelheiten unterhalten. Du solltest jetzt aber erst mal frühstücken. Alice und Rose kommen gleich also werd ich mal los gehen und meine Sachen packen. Wir sehen uns ja in etwa einer Stunde wieder."

Er nahm mich in den Arm und gab mir einen kuzen Kuss. Dann seufzte er und verschwand.

Im nächsten Augenblick hörte ich ein Auto, dass auf unsere Auffahrt fuhr. Ich ging zum Küchenschrank und holte mir eine Schale für meine Cornflakes, als es klopfte.

„Kommt rein", rief ich in Richtung Tür. Im nächsten Moment standen Alice und Rosalie vor mir. Alice drückte mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und Rose umarmte mich.

„Bella, du kannst ruhig noch aufessen ich geh schon mal deine Sachen einpacken." Alice lächelte mich noch einmal kurz an und verschwand dann nach oben.

Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und Rosalie ließ sich mir gegenüber nieder.

„Weißt du das Alice gar nicht glücklich darüber ist, dass Edward auch mit kommt?" Rosalie grinste. „Sie ist der Meinung er könnte sie davon abhalten zwei Tag mit dir durch zu shoppen. Wenn er das nämlich tut muss sie alleine durch die Läden laufen."

„Wieso? Ich dachte du kommst auch mit." Ich sah sie verwundert an. Kam sie jetzt doch nicht mit?

„Tu ich ja auch. Aber ich werd in den drei Tagen alte Bekannte besuchen. Edward wird dich ja garantiert beschlagnahmen oder wenigstens mit kommen, obwohl ich bezweifele, dass er gerne mit ansieht wie Alice dich quält. Eigentlich wollte sie Jasper noch überreden, ob er nicht mit will, aber der hat vorsichtshalber vorher schon mit Emmett einen Jagdausflug geplant. Er ist nämlich auch nicht sonderlich scharf darauf mit Alice shoppen zu gehen."

„Wo wollt ihr eigentlich mit mir hin?"

Rosalie lächelte mich selbstgefällig an. „Als wenn ich dir das sagen würde. Dann wäre doch die ganze Überraschung verdorben."

Ich seufzte und stand auf um meine Schüssel ab zu waschen. Danach rief ich Charlie an, um mich zu vergewissern, wie er über meinen kleinen Ausflug dachte.

Nach dem zweiten Klingeln nahm er ab.

„Chief Swan."

„Hi Dad, ich bin's."

„Bella, was möchtest du denn? Ich dachte ihr wäret schon los, sonst hätte ich noch mal angerufen."

„Ich wollte dich fragen nur noch mal fragen, ob es wirklich in Ordnung ist, wenn ich mit Alice und Rosalie drei Tage weg bin."

„Eigentlich schon. Esme hat mich vor zwanzig Minuten angerufen und alle geklärt." In diesem Moment tauchte Alice an meiner Seite auf. Sie streckte mir ihre Hand endgegen.

„Dad, ich geb dir noch mal Alice, in Ordnung? Die steht hier gerade."

Ich wartete seine Antwort gar nicht mehr ab, sondern gab Alice direkt den Hörer.

„Hallo Charlie," Alice winkte Rosalie zu und die zog mich mit nach oben während Alice alles Restliche mit Charlie abklärte. Wir packten in der Zeit alle restlichen Sachen in meine Tasche und als wir unten wieder ankamen legte Alice gerade auf . Edward saß schon auf einem der alten Küchenstühle.

Drei Stunden später saß ich neben Edward im Flugzeug nach Irgendwo. Irgendwann weckte er mich und als ich aus dem Fenster sah, sah ich einen bewölkten Himmel und den Eifelturm. Paris.

* * *

_So ich bitte ausdrücklich um Reviews._

_Das nächste Kapitel kommt morgen._

_LG_

_Fantasy Freak _


	5. Chapter 4 Fünf besucher

_Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass das Kapitel so kurz ist, aber ich hab mit der Schule ziemlich viel zu tun und hab deshalb in letzter Zeit kaum Zeit zum schreiben._

_**Kapitel 4:**_

_**Fünf Besucher**_

Ich spürte etwas kaltes an meinem Lippen und schlug die Augen auf. Edwards karamellfarbene Augen blickten auf mich hinunter und ich lächelte ihn an. Sanft legten sich seine Lippen wieder auf meine, doch viel zu schnell für meinen Geschmack löste er sich wieder von mir.

„Morgen. Gut geschlafen?"

„Ja hab ich." Ich gähnte. Edward fing an zu lachen und als ich ihn strafend ansah, kniff er die Lippen fest zusammen um es zu unterdrücken, fing dann aber an zu grinsen.

Ich seufzte, stand auf, suchte mir meine Sachen fürs Bad zusammen und ging duschen.

Als ich das warme Wasser auf meiner Haut spürte dachte ich noch einmal über die letzten Tage nach. Paris. In Paris war Alice mit mir einen ganzen Tag nur shoppen gewesen. Rosalie war zu Freunden gefahren. Zu einem Vampir Ehepaar. Elaine und ihr Mann Florent hatte Rosalie mit Emmett in ihren letzten Flitterwochen in Paris kennen gelernt. Sie waren allerdings keine „Vegetarier".

Alice hatte mich den ganzen Tag durch verschiedenste Geschäfte geschleift und wäre Edward und sein Lächeln nicht gewesen, hätte ich bestimmt noch weniger Lust gehabt, als ohne hin schon.

Wir waren Abends wieder in dem viel zu teurem Hotel angekommen und Alice wollte am nächsten Tag schon wieder shoppen. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Edward musste gespürt haben, wie wenig Lust ich auf einen weiteren Einkaufs Bummel hatte, da er Alice einfach fragte ob sie wirklich alleine noch mal shoppen wolle. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann gebe es jetzt einen perfekten und göttlichen Vampir weniger.

Am zweiten Tag waren Edward und ich einfach nur gemütlich durch die Stadt gegangen, während Alice im Hotel saß und schmollte. Sie war sehr, sehr sauer gewesen als Edward und ich _allein _durch Paris gehen wollten. Edward hatte sich wieder anhören müssen, dass er als Bruder eine völlige Enttäuschung sei und ich wäre jetzt schon zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Ich musste bei dem Gedanken an ihren Schmollmund leise kichern. Doch ihre Augen waren nur halb so verführerisch wie Edwards,sodass sie es nicht geschafft hatte, meinen Widertsand zu brechen.

Doch jetzt lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken als ich über den dritten Tag nach dachte. Der Rückflug. Alice, wie sie erstarrt war, Edwards erschrockenen Blick als er ihren Gedanken lauschte, diese Stille und das Gefühl der Angst und der Ungewissheit in mir. Dann hatte Alice den Kopf in ihren Händen vergraben und vor sich hin gemurmelt. Ich hatte nur meinen Namen und den von jemand sehr, sehr unangenehmen gehört. Jane. Edward, der neben mir gesessen hatte, hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte sich sichtlich zu beruhigen. Ohne großen Erfolg.

„Edward, was ist los", hatte ich mit Nachdruck in der Stimme gefragt.

„Bella," hatte er angesetzt, geseufzt und dann den Kopf geschüttelt. „Alice hat Jane gesehen. Sie...", er hatte sich unterbrochen und mir mit einem traurigen und besorgten Blick in die Augen geschaut, aber nicht wieder angefangen zu sprechen.

„Edward, wenn du es Bella nicht sagst, dann tu ich es. Bella, Jane kommt." Die letzten drei Worte hatte Alice geflüstert. Ich war augenblicklich zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

Als ich gerade weiter nach fragen wollte, hatte Edward mir seine Hand auf den Mund gelegt und mir ein „Nicht hier. Wir reden später", ins Ohr geflüstert.

Wir waren schließlich bei den Cullens angekommen und als ich mit Edward zusammen in seinem Zimmer auf der Couch lag, hatte ich ihn gefragt.

„Ist es jetzt später?" Meine Stimme war leise gewesen und hatte leicht gezittert beim Gedanken an Edwards Schmerzverzerrte Miene, als Jane ihn mit ihrem Blick gequält hatte.

Edward hatte sein Gesicht ein wenig stärker in meine Haare gedrückt und hatte dann leise angefangen zu flüstern.

„Alice hat Jane gesehen, wie sie in ungefähr zwei Monaten mit Demetri, Felix, Aro und Alec zu Besuch kommt. Sie werden nach Alaska kommen, deshalb wissen wir auch dass uns noch ein wenig Zeit bleibt." Er hatte eine kurze Pause gemacht. „Zu wenig", hatte er geseufzt.

Ich schauderte bei der Erinnerung an seine traurigen und sorgenvollen Augen, die so viel Schmerz und Verzweiflung ausgedrückt hatten.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und stellte das Wasser aus. Schnell putzte ich mir die Zähne und zog mein Nachtzeug an. Langsam tapste ich mit nassen Haaren zurück in mein Zimmer.

So das war's erst mal wieder.

lasst mir doch bitte ein Review da, wie ihr es fandet.

LG

Fantasy Freak


End file.
